koushaku_reijou_no_tashinamifandomcom-20200214-history
Dorssen Kataberia
| image = Dorsen.jpg | aliases = | affiliation = | relatives =Druna Katabelia (Father) | relationships= Yuri Neuer (unrequited love) | age = | gender = Male | height = | weight = | eyes = | hair = }} (ドルッセン・カタベリア) is the son of the commander of the Royal Guards. He is one of the love interests in the game. He is initially infatuated with Yuri Neuer, but becomes disillusioned with her over time. He was formerly part of Edward Tone Tasmeria's entourage. Appearance Personality He has a great pride of being the heir who was going to be a Royal guard. He preferred to train with Knights than to go to school. He is a hard worker and committed to martial arts. He is quiet, reserved and had a great deal of trouble blending in. According to Iris Lana Armelia, he will jump into action in the hopes of being a knight and hero, without thinking of the consequences. History Since his young age, his father gave him lessons on martial arts and he was expected of protecting the royal family. He used to practice alone on the training grounds at the academy, One day, he met Yuri Neuer, the daughter of Baron Neuer. who was impressed by his skill and used to praised him. Their meeting continued and he got close to her than others to the point of developing feelings for her. Yuri fell in love with Prince Edward before he could express his feelings, so he decided to protect her in shadows. When Prince Edward and Yuri were pitted against Duke Armelia’s daughter, he sided with Yuri and physically held Iris down. After they successfully exiled Iris, he felt as if he had successfully protected Yuri. but he was reprimand by his father for raising his hand against a duke and that too a girl with little to no evidence against her, Dorssen couldn't comprehend the reason for being scolded and consider his father's word to be politics of the noble houses. Dorssen didn't care about the politics for he had saved a girl as a Royal Guard, even if it means standing against an upper noble. He was placed in house arrest for not understanding his fault. Few days later, his mother asked him to join her for tea. She too questioned his action and sided with Iris. She explained Iris side of the story. From Iris' perspective, her fiance was about to be seduced by another woman. So, It wasn’t unjustified or uncalled for Iris to channel all her jealousy and hatred towards Yuri. As a matter of fact it was Yuri's fault to be close to another's fiance. His mother added that Iris was exiled from both the academy and society because, Dorssen and others confronted her in front of everyone, instead of verifying the truth or to deal with the accuse in person. Since, she was banished from the society and her engagement with the royals was annulled, finding another engagement would be nearly impossible and the only way forward was to be a nun. Iris may never be able to return to the society and even if she returned, she will be ridiculed for being banished and also for her engagement being annulled.She added that using a force against a woman, complicating her life and to make matter worse, a noble was looked down upon by him and others will definitely hurt her. After explaining all of it, his mother finally questioned Dorssen, if he still claims his actions are befitting of a knight and also added that he didn't protect anyone, but favored his love interest. Finally, Dorssen understood the gravity of his action. His feelings for Yuri had blinded him so much that he didn't see the obvious things in-front of him. He was permitted to attend the academy.There, he avoided Yuri altogether. He realized that he couldn't turn back time and just move along. Meanwhile, the Armelia family was not happy with Kataberia family, for Dorssen had forcefully held Iris down to the floor. Armelia didn't received any formal or any other form of apology for that incident. According to Armelia, no matter what the second prince said, there wasn’t any kind of official announcement of the engagement being annulled at the time, so Iris was still the fiance of the second prince, a noble, a women and also the future queen. So Dorssen had already committed an unforgivable crime by physically assaulting her. But Count Kataberia, instead of punishing his son, called him back home for discipline and waited for the official announcement of the annulment of the royal engagement. Thus, the Kataberia family protected Dorssen. Later, Katabelias tried to mend things with Armelias but failed. This made the Armelia family to be outraged at Katabelias. Their events were ignored by Armelia which subbed them of official events which made Dorssen's father to send him to late night Knight training, as a discipline action. Their status quo with Armelia and their support faction was ruined. He joined knights after his graduation. He came across the disciples of his ideals and was given an opportunity to have a duel. During his duel, he realized that he is outmatch to their skill but the fury of their attack intensified to the point of killing him. the match was halted and he asked why they didn't join the knights to which they answered their loyalty to their master. One of his senior was happy for his return and told him that their master was Iris whom Dorssen used force against. When Dorssen asked his senior about what type of person Iris was, he answered that he didn't met her but from the action of those disciple she must be a great person. After his meeting with Iris, he decided to turn a new leaf and left her territory. He retired from the knights’ order and at the same time, the Kataberia family plans to cut ties and exile him. After returning to the capital his whereabouts remained unknown. Later, it was revealed that he had lost his life to Divan with much effort and Yuri was aware about it with no concern for she felt him to be an obstacle. Relationships Iris Lana Armelia He hated her for harassing Yuri and he used brute force while confronting her. Later, he realized that his action against Iris is pure violence. This guilt drove him crazy. To put an end to his string of thoughts and guilt, he decide to apologize for just his action, but still believe his reasons were justice, for Iris attacked a girl. But he couldn't get any appointment to meet her. But all of his acquaintance saw this as an shallow attempt to make himself feel better. After several discussion with his comrades, he wanted to learn more about Iris, since he didn't know anything about her prior to that incident, so he wanted to reevaluate her and also his actions. He found that her servants are loyal to her. He traveled to their fief and found that the people of her land adored and loved her. He found her administration is on a all new level. The people refused to believe his claim of Iris attacking the future queen and glared at him. The people already felt that woman as a fief in-charge being natural. Her fief was clean and secured even at night. He wondered, if she reformed after that incident or he given into the bad rumors circulated about her at that time without verifying it. When he finally met her, he couldn't ask for her forgiveness, since his apology is meaningless at this point, as he cannot give back the things which were taken from her. He took her advice and left her territory with a renewed ideals. Yuri Neuer Yuri was his love interest. He wanted to protect her smile, even if she loved someone else. For her, he was willing to go against, even the daughter of the duke. After realizing his foolishness, he avoided her completely till her graduation. on the other-hand, Yuri saw him as a convenient pawn and even disposed of him when she felt that Iris;s resolve touched him. Quotes Gallery